Our new spray carnation plant originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of two unnamed and unpatented varieties selected from our collection of spray carnations maintained at our laboratory at La Londe, Les Maures, Var., France. This crossing was done with the object of developing a new, medium pink colored carnation having good flower form and growth characteristics suitable for commercial greenhouse culture. This particular seeding was selected for propagation and test because of its apparently strong growth habit and flower production and propagation of this particular seedling, by means of cuttings from the parent plant, was done by us at La Londe and carried through several successive generations whereby it was shown that the novel characteristics of this new plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Commercial production of plants of this new variety, by in vitro propagation and cuttings, is carried on by us at La Londe.